I love you most, you know that right?
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: shizuo's taking his time with izaya, spoiling izaya rotten with love. izaya's being the tsudere he is has gotta jealous of shizuo's group of friends around him. shizuo corrects him otherwise, that izaya's first in his heart (other than kasuka) and decides to show him in the way that'll satisfy the pent up sexual tension they had for a while. lovey dovey relationship au, r&r is luv


**another shizaya love making one**

 **"yeah, sugar, yes please**

 **i'm right here"**

 **goddammit trash man shizuo's pleasuring you to the edge**

 **can i throw a trash can on a trash man? c:**

 **pls?**

 **pwp summary: shizuo's taking his time with izaya.**

 **spoiling izaya rotten with love.**

 **izaya's being the tsudere he is has gotta jealous of shizuo's group of friends around him.**

 **shizuo corrects him otherwise.**

 **that izaya's first in his heart (other than kasuka)**

 **and decides to show him in the way that'll satisfy the pent up sexual tension they had for a while.**

 **lovey dovey-ish shizaya relationship au**

 **start with the two idiots in love:**

Shizuo sucked in a breath, and daring to be a little different, set down the things he'd gathered so he could come forward to push the rest of the black shirt from the raven's bare shoulders.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around Izaya's thin waist and rested his cheek on the raven's shoulder.

Izaya shrugged slightly, trying not to disturb Shizuo's position on his shoulders. "You know I love you most of all, though, right?" Shizuo promised, pressing a kiss to the side of Izaya's forehead.

Izaya flustered with a pout caused Shizuo to chuckle softly and rubbed his cheek against Izaya's shoulder lovingly.

Shizuo purred sensuously when he met the crook of Izaya's neck as Izaya snuggled back.

Izaya didn't have to think or worry about the love that Shizuo gave him. Shizuo was there for him whenever he needed him.

Shizuo was always there to faithfully give him a kiss or two right when he needed it most.

After the sweet moment, Shizuo tackled him, pinning him to the floor.

With Izaya secured, he leaned in and captured his soft lips, massaging them gently with his own.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and heated, as Shizuo's tongue came out for entrance to Izaya's mouth.

With Shizuo's hands grabbing and their bodies so close together, things quickly heated up.

Shizuo hungrily explored his lover's body and mouth with desire.

Izaya slided his tongue over the blonde's as he clung onto the ex-bartender's shirt.

Shizuo released Izaya's mouth and dipped his head, running his lips, tongue and teeth lightly over the sensitive skin of Izaya's pale neck, forcing a sigh and a sharp intake of breath from Izaya's lips.

Shizuo began to nibble and suck on several areas on Izaya's neck.

Their lips met urgently again when Shizuo finished his markings, and Izaya breathed out soft noises.

Shizuo ran his fingers teasingly down Izaya's sides. Izaya's stomach was one of the most sensitive part on his body, Shizuo had come to believe, other than the back of ears and neck.

Even the smallest touches Shizuo would place on Izaya's stomach would cause him to gasp and shiver as Shizuo's hands feather touched him.

Izaya squirmed, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders, closing his eyes tightly with short breaths as Shizuo traveled lower, licking and kissing his way down Izaya's stomach.

When Shizuo reached for his pants, Izaya didn't need to think twice to know what Shizuo wanted to do.

After unbuckling Izaya's belt, Shizuo advanced to removing Izaya's pants tugging them off before he reached to his black boxers.

Shizuo's thumbs hooked inside the waistband and, after looking up at Izaya's face once to be sure, he tugged them down in one, swift motion to find a semi-hard erection.

Shizuo licked his lips, eyeing Izaya from head to toe, taking in every inch of his delicate, gorgeous body in sight. Izaya laying in the position he was in, continued to breath in small pants as air came and went.

Shizuo simply continued to kiss and lick at Izaya's torso area, playfully teasing his perky nipples that were waiting to be twisted, licked and sucked on.

Izaya's fists clenched and unclenched weakly underhim in their mess of clothes as Shizuo continued to lick with his tongue, kiss with his lips, touch with his hands and tease his skin.

Once Shizuo wrapped a hand firmly around Izaya's cock though, he had no choice but to grip onto something to keep himself from crying out.

Shizuo trailed more two fingers lightly down Izaya's thin torso until they reached their desired destination at Izaya's bottom. With his hand currently stroking Izaya's member, he pressed his thumb to Izaya's sensitive head, stroking it thoroughly, making Izaya's breath catch in his throat.

Shizuo knew every inch of Izaya's body like he knew his own.

He lowered his head from Izaya's torso skin and breathed heat air on it, just a little. Instantly, Izaya threw his head back and clutched at the clothes beneath him, digging his fingers into them until his knuckles turned white.

Izaya was wet with leaking pre-cum on his tip, that was currently sliding down, rolling off his balls and onto his twitching hole.

Carefully, Shizuo slipped his fingers that were underneath the raven's back rubbing circles around his precum leaked hole, Izaya continued to shiver. But before Shizuo went futher in, he slid up both of his hands, leaving alone the raven's cock to rubbing his palms over the slight curve of Izaya's buttocks.

Leaving Izaya to calm down at Shizuo's soothing touches. Confident that Izaya was thoroughly distracted now, Shizuo took his cock into his mouth in one with a rather hungry tongue wrapping around it.

Izaya was ready to shoot straight up in surprise but, knowing for certain already how Izaya would react, Shizuo was ready with a hand on his rising stomach as Izaya started to have short breaths again before he moaned.

Izaya appeared to already be in a rather blissful place as if he was in Valhalla. Shizuo pleasing him any further seemed like it was almost sending him into pain rather than pleasure.

It was like torture; teasing Izaya, giving him a little then going all the way to please him extensively.

He couldn't take it.

Izaya thrashed and twisted weakly, uselessly, until he found himself too tired to argue it and allowed himself to be brought further and further into the gloriously blissful place Shizuo was taking him to with his mouth.

Izaya placed a hand atop Shizuo's head to gently stroke his hair while Shizuo sucked and licked at him below.

Shizuo was bent on teasing the raven bobbing his head slowly and agonizingly so that he was only given a glimpse of sweet release with every stroke of his tongue against Izaya's shaft.

Izaya opened his eyes only temporarily to be blinded by the light bulb above them in the cramped space they lied in. Izaya winced and clamped his eyes shut, finding it much harder to keep himself from gripping Shizuo's blonde messy hair.

Shizuo's hands inched up and continued stroking his stomach, fingers sliding into the dip of Izaya's stomach.

They eventually found the base of Izaya's cock, stroking him evenly in time with his tongue; his thumb spreading precum and saliva along his length.

Izaya's breath caught in his throat and he shuddered, feeling ecstasy finally building to an unbelievable height, the only sounds he made were small moans and croaks.

All at once, like a massive wave, it came crashing down on him, filling him with pleasant warmth all over until he collapsed, completely spent.

Shizuo released him from his mouth, a thin line of saliva drawn from the head of Izaya's cock to his lips. Izaya watched him in fascination, breathing a shivering sigh.

Shizuo gave one final long lick laid to Izaya, just for good measures before he kissed the tip, feeling a twitch from Izaya.

Then the real fun began.

 **the end** **of part one maybe**

 **maybe not and it's just the end cause I got nothing**

 **feed me crackers (reviews for more of this)**

 **shizuo doing all the work**

 **again (you're welcome abyss)**

 **gonna let the trash twitch and be uncomfortable af**

 **with feeling all the love from the love doctor shizuo**

 **wait i mean nurse (reference from a dj)**

 **the coolest nurse that'll make doc izaya all better**

 **with some love making and sweets**

 **"** **smut time,** **smut time.**

 **cmon everybody it's smut time**

 **when your seme starts to grumble (from sexual urges)**

 **you can make your uke's world go crumble (from smut pleasure)**

 **it's smut time" -the smut time song**

 **bai, eat some kappacumbers to purify your mind**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
